The Princess' Presence
by PPLyra
Summary: You'll realize when it's too late. (Death Fic. Also has Xellos/Filia in it)


_**Rating:**__ R  
__**Anime:**__ Slayers  
__**Type:**__ Yuri  
__**Genre: **__Romance/Drama/Dark  
__**Pairings:**__ Amelia/Lina (With Xellos/Filia)  
__**Status:**__ Completed c;  
__**By:**__ PPLyra  
__**Notes:**__ This is set after Try and I'm trying out Drama/Dark (Like death) Fics. Btw, I never been to a funeral... so yeah... nya~_

* * *

_'Here lies Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. The daughter of the crowned Prince Philionel Seyruun.'_

The cemetery.

Where Lina expected that never in her life that she would ever visit a close deceased friend. Gourry, Zelgadis, Filia, Xellos and Philionel were with her, too. "Why, Miss Amelia, why?!" Filia cried out. She couldn't stop crying. Her tears made her gloves all damp.

Xellos just held her close to muffle her noises. "Shh..." he said. "It's going to be all right, Filia..."

Philionel placed a bouquet of lavender flowers on the tomb quietly, trying to hold back his tears for his daughter that he cherished. They were Amelia's favourite flowers. He lost his wife, Amelia's cousin, Alfred, now his only close daughter. What bad things did he ever do to the Dark Lords and Holy Gods to lose his loved ones?!

Zelgadis was uncertain why this happened to the only girl he had feelings to. He didn't show much that he liked her back, but it was complicated to do so since Lina had the most obvious look in her eyes that she liked the Princess as well.

Gourry hardly ever hung out with Amelia. Only when they were split to be together, but Amelia was in deep thoughts and they didn't go along well. They did when they split up from the others when Amelia worked hard to teach him a lot of things he needed to know. But knowing Amelia won't be hanging around anymore made him depressed.

Lina, on the other hand, was in deep thoughts. She was still on her aghast condition since she found out about the news. _This... This isn't real... This kuh-can never happen... Puh-Please! Tell me this is all a lie... Guys... fucking say something! I'm losing my mind here! Tell me th-that Amelia isn't gone! Tell me I'm just dreaming and this nightmare is going to end soon! I just- I can't- I don't believe this at all! Amelia... You can't leave me like this... You were just here the other day... Fighting with me and Gourry over the last chicken wing during lunch..._

Lina's eyes were red, more redder than her hair from all the crying since her friend died. She held her body close as she started to sniffle quietly. Her chest felt so heavy and tight like it felt like she was suffocating. Harder for her to breathe. _If I could just take my heart out... to stop this pain... I would..._ This was a horrible pain she had never experienced. Then her mind started to go all over the place. The memories that she and Amelia made. The laughs, the arguments and the battles they shared.

_"Miiiiiss Liiiiiinaaaaaa!" Amelia called out my name. It always brings a smile to my face whenever she say my name. There was no other person in this world that calls out my name the way she does. "Miss Lina! Hey! Lina-sama! Lina! Lina-san! Lina-chan!"_

"What is it, Amelia?!" I finally snapped after hearing her call out my name for the millionth time.

"Uhm... Miss Filia and Mister Xellos are arguing again, what should we do?"

"What should WE do? Heh. Leave them. They can sort their own crap out themselves."

"But-"

"Amelia, this is their problem, not ours."

"But, don't you think that... Oh, never mind. They made up." She then smiled while tugging my hair, whispering, "Miss Lina... look!"

That was a surprised. Xellos and Filia were caught hugging each other. "See? What did I tell ya?!"

"...Lina. Miss Lina."

"Ah... wah...?" said Lina, bursting out from her deep thoughts. "What is it, Phil?"

"We're going to head back at the palace for a snack, want to come and join us?" he said.

"Uhm... I... Uhh... N-No, th-thanks. If you mind, I-I'd like to sah-stay here lah-longer..." the sorceress stammered, unsure what to really say.

"All right. You need to be careful, understand?" Phil placed his hand upon her head, then walked off, along with the others. Gourry slightly twitched his mouth at Lina and she turned back to her best friend's grave and began to think about her friend again.

_"Amelia, wash my back, please!"_

"Miss Lina, do you always let other people to wash you instead of yourself?"

"Huh? No. It's only you that does that."

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"Well... you're the only one I can trust... and the one who doesn't make fun of my looks..."

"Oh, Miss Linaaaa~! I trust you, too!" She then hugged me, her massive chest crashing against mine.

"I... I didn't tell you to stop, Amelia... Keep going!"

"Awh, Miss Lina, I'm getting cold!" I saw her move away from me to cover her own petite body.

"Here, let me help you with that!" I giggled and pushed her straight to the hot springs and we began to wrestle each other in the water. "Come on, you love it, don't you?!"

"Miss Linaaa!"

The sorceress shook her head and sighed to herself, solely to find the pink and purple with a white star shape symbol in the blue ball bracelet that Amelia wore falling out from her pocket. She picked it up and held it close. The Princess gave this to her before they split up after defeating Valgaav.

_"Oh, Miss Lina..." Amelia called out my name. I turned around and Gourry did too. She was already in her Princess outfit. She ran towards us._

"Where's Zel? Aren't you supposed to be with him inside the castle?" I looked at Gourry. "Keep moving, I'll just catch up."

"Well, he and daddy are talking right now, but... I wanted you to have this..."

"Hm? Your bracelet? For keeps?"

"Yes, so you'll remember me."

"Amelia..."

Lina smiled through her painful tears. _Th... That was my last night with Amelia..._ Thinking about her friend really hurt her inside more than anything that hurt her during the battles and challenges in all her life, but she rather see Amelia's smile than thinking that she was really gone. The tears were falling down her face more rapidly than before. All she could see now was a blur. Her pink shirt began to have darker hue of magenta dots from her tears. She didn't move a muscle to wipe them. She just let herself cry more and more.

_"Amelia, what are you doin'?!"_

"Eeek! Miss Lina, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Whoops, I'm sorry. Say, do you like someone, Amelia?"

"Me? Yes... sort of..."

"Oh. You should ask them out, then!" I eagerly said to her, knowing it was Zel that she liked.

"No way I'll ever do that! They'll never talk or hang out with me and I don't want that to happen!"

"Oh? How do you know that? You'll never know unless you try. Anyway, I don't know what to tell you what to do. It's up to you."

"It's just- I don't want to lose them as a friend."

"So, uhm... Am I going to know who it is?" Yes, I wanted her to tell me, even though it was pretty obvious that she liked Zel.

"Sorry, I can't tell you who it is. It's just... you know them."

"I understand."

Lina gulped hard, even though her throat was dry as a bone. Inside she still wanted to cry more, but on the outside, her tears had stopped steaming down her eyes. _Then... the last day I was with her... Before she gave me her bracelet..._

"Uhm... Miss Lina, you know the other day? About me liking someone..."

"Yeah... your point is?"

"You're the one that I like, Miss Lina!" she said, happily. "Miss Lina... I... I love you... Please remember that!"

I was shocked at what she said that I just froze there. "Amelia, thank you." That was all I could say. I just smiled at her and she smiled back.

Lina crouched down on the grass and placed her hand upon the tomb, tracing Amelia's name with her forefinger. _Ame... Amelia... I wish I said that I ... I loved you, too..._ She then clenched her fist tightly and punched the carved stone really hard, causing her hand to bleed and her blood stained her glove. She clenched it tighter and brought her hand close to her, making her tears drip upon her stained glove. _It... It's too late now... Lina, you bastard... and nothing can bring Amelia back..._ Lina made an effort to stand up to wipe her damp face with her cape and shook her head, still sobbing softly. _She's gone now, Lina... There's nothing you can do now... It's too late..._ She repeated to herself. She looked up in the sky and forced out a smile. "Amelia Seyruun, I love you, too..." The sorceress turned around and walked back towards Amelia's castle, holding the bracelet close.


End file.
